November 28, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The November 28, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 28, 2016 at Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. Episode summary Charlotte Flair vs Sasha Banks Charlotte Flair vs. Sasha Banks: The championship rematch that’s too big for one match. Squaring off once again for the crown jewel of the Team Red Women’s division, hometown champion Charlotte and Sasha held nothing back in their latest championship match … so much so that the entire match was derailed because of it. After only a few minutes, the action spilled outside the ring, where the two women continued to brawl well past the count of 10. That closed the door on their title match, but Mick Foley was quick to rectify the situation, emerging to declare the two Superstars would battle once again later in the night under No Count-out, No Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere rules. Enzo Amore vs Rusev Long story short last week: Enzo Amore got pranked; ended up naked; Lana saw him; Rusev crush. Long story short this week: Enzo talked about Lana seeing him naked; Rusev crush. The good news, at least, is that Muscles Marinara won his match against The Bulgarian Brute, though it was by disqualification when the former U.S. Champion gave Enzo a Charlie Brown–caliber football kick to the Certified Gs and made himself scarce before Big Cass could get involved. How’s Enzo doin’? Not great. Charlotte Flair vs Sasha Banks Some would say that having two title matches in one night is not fair to Charlotte Flair. But in an anything-goes environment, “The Queen” lost her title fair and square to Sasha Banks, who stormed Charlotte’s hometown and took her crown jewel with such authority that everyone — and we mean everyone — had to stop and give tribute. Despite Charlotte’s aggressive plan of attack, Sasha proved to be distressingly persistent when she survived both a big boot off the apron and Natural Selection onto the arena floor and teed off on the champion with a Kendo stick. Charlotte continued to risk life and limb with a moonsault off the announce table, but by the time the champion had emptied her arsenal, she was sapped of all her energy. When the fight spilled onto the arena steps, Banks used Charlotte’s hometown to her advantage, threading Charlotte’s torso through the railing of the Spectrum Center and locking in the Bank Statement for an instant tapout. The win was so impressive that none other than Ric Flair — who Charlotte disowned earlier in the year — strutted to the ring and raised Banks’ hand in triumph. You know what they say: To be the woman … Results * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair © (w/ Dana Brooke) vs. Sasha Banks ended in a double count out * Singles Match: Enzo Amore (w/ Big Cass) defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by DQ * Falls Count Anywhere Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: '''Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte Flair © by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes